Falling Back Down Again
by Fuerte Leales
Summary: This is the sequel to Falling Back Down. Kagome is home, but had another kid. What will happen when the two children find out about each other and the well which connects their worlds? READ FALLING BACK DOWN FIRST!KagomexXxSesshomaru
1. Don't Be a Hero

**Hello, hello, everyone. Here is the first chapter to the sequel of Falling Back Down. Sorry it took so long for me to get it out. Sometimes things just stay for awhile in my head and won't come out, not to mention the fact I've had like ten papers to work on. All of them were factual, so no fiction writhing for awhile. Maybe I can work a lot, and get all of this story out before the next semester starts up again. So yeah, let me know what you think. I hope it's good! LET ME KNOW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!!!!!! **

* * *

_Don't be a hero..._**  
**

**Even after everything goes wrong it somehow turns out okay in the end, but who says it's over? **

"Honey, you better get up, or you'll be late." I knocked on my darling daughter's door again. "Sesslynia, dear. Do you want to miss your first day of fifth grade?"

"Kagome," my mother called from the floor below, still young yet a grandmother, "is she still not getting up?"

"No," I replied leaning over the railing so I could see her. About eleven years ago she spoke horrible words and told me not to return home. But when she found me out in the rain alone, homeless and, yet again, pregnant, she laughed. She wrapped both arms around me and brought me home. Everyday since she has worked to make the trouble of my life a little more tender as an apology. We together have tried to raise my daughter, _his_ daughter. And today, she starts fifth grade.

"Maybe my special pancakes will get her out of her bed."

"Thanks, Mom. I'll let her know." Before I could turn to knock on her door again, she was darting out of the room headed for the table for breakfast. Her hair was wicked short and dyed black, and her eyes were green like someone else I know. "We need to dye your hair again, angel," I informed my daughter as I walked to catch up with her. "The silver is growing back in." Her hair when she was born was silver like _his_ was. I've dyed it twice a month since she started pre-school.

"Mom, can't I grow my hair out once?" she pouted at me.

"You know that you can't go to school with your natural hair color. People will talk too much."

"But Mom-"

"No, "but"-ing your mother Lynia. Now enjoy your pancakes." My mother clanked a plate in front of Sesslynia and she devoured her breakfast.

"Can we at least do it after school, Mom? I don't want to have dye on my face the first day."

"Yes, but wear a hat, dear. Now go get dressed." She ran off with a grin and in a hurry.

"And brush your teeth," my mother added.

* * *

**First day of school, this is supposed to be good right?**

My mom dropped me off at the front gate, but she drove away before everything fell to pieces.

There was this girl near the side wing of our school which acted as the middle school. We share lunch and gym with older students along with some art classes. She was a sixth grader, I saw her at lunch sometimes hanging out with eighth graders. Usually the theme is cheerful, pleasant. But this time, they had surrounded her and all I could really see of her was a small fraction enveloped by four large guys. I saw her start to squirm, but I lost it when she screamed.

I slammed my book bag into the side of one of the boys. He fell back grunting, barely effected b the hit. "What the-" he blurted out whipping around to find me, about half his size or even smaller. "Well, well, well," he grinned, "Looks like this little girl wants a piece of the action too."

"No," the girls screamed, "Leave her out of this! She means nothing to you!"

"Shut her up," the boy barked and one of the others slapped the girls so hard she spat blood. "I say what happens, darlin'. And this little brat-" he snagged the nap of my neck in a grip so fierce I froze in pain. "Let's take her in the back and show her who not to mess with." _My life sucks..._

* * *

**I understand that this chapter ends badly and that there is a hint of rape on a little girl, but don't worry, it's a part of the story. I'm sorry if I offend anyone. But, um, review please! Let me know what you think!**

**Opal---_Wow, I never thought you'd go that far, Fuerte._**

**Fuerte---_I apologize, but this does happen in real life. Whether we like to admit it or not. It has to be dealt with one way or another. Which means it cannot be taboo 'cause taboo things never stop._**

**Dragonfli---_She is right, Opal. No one spoke out about AIDS for a long time, now they do and are searching for a cure. just like children commiting crimes. It used to never be in the papers, now it is, and now people are trying to end/prevent it. Children get raped, women get raped, men get raped. It's a terrible thing to happen, but it does._**

**Opal---_Yeah, 'tis true. But, readers, let us know what you think._**

**Fuerte---_And we are sorry if we offended you in any way. _**


	2. Welcome to Tomorrow

**Hey, all...I know this took me awhile..a long while...A lot's going on...But yeah...this is a little confusing, but bear with me and by the end you'll get it...please tell me what you think...see you guys next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!!!! **

* * *

_ Welcome to tomorrow..._

"I am a half breed."

"I am the daughter of a whore."

"I have been abandoned by a whore."

"I despise her."

My words echoed down the wing endlessly deflecting off the walls of the long extending dark chorridor. These words I spoke every morning after waking, after the sun beats itself past my eyelids. "Is he still trying to get me to love you?" I asked the sunrise as it grew above the Earth a fair distance away. I will never love anything that that bitch did.

**Sometimes in life tomorrow never really comes. It just stays today and nothing ever changes until that one small thing happens...then nothing is ever the same again...**

The room around me was once a calming peaceful green, I enjoyed repainting it. Black and plum suit me better, at least, I think so. Pitch black walls, dark purple curtains and sheets, of course torn. In this room nothing is clean, nothing is organized, everything is left tossed astray. When my father asks me why I everyday go through the trouble of making my room this way, I simply respond, "It's a symbol of the havoc in my mind." He told me that I needed to find it and never lose it again, and I retorted that it was with my mother, he didn't like that very much.

My father never really punished me through violence, a fact to which I never really understood. In my long memory, he only struck me once, and that was because I killed this woman named Kikyo because I thought she was my mother. I was only four...I never harmed a living thing since, maybe that's what he always wanted. Maybe he didn't want me to end up like him, slaughtering and ruling and falling for a whore. Or maybe, he doesn't see me for what I am, a half breed.

When I was six I tried to kill myself, it didn't work. But my uncle, Inuyasha, tried to rape me and I was so disgusted that one my uncle touched me and that two he was a half breed that I tried to take my own life. It was Jaken who brought me out of that funk by informing me of the fact that I too am a half breed. I don't know why that stopped me from doing it again...

"Katslynia!" "Katslynia!" two separate voice beckoned, one my sister Rin, the other my father's servant Jaken, both at opposite ends of my wing.

"What?" I barked at them. I hate getting beckoned this early in the morning.

"Your father," Jaken responded, "has requested you enjoy breakfast with him."

"This early? He's usually still in his room mourning my who-" I paused remembering Rin was within earshot "-mother who happend to be a mortal and, it appears, not here and never coming back."

"Look Kats," Rin said storming up to me. "Kagome, your mother, is a nice lady and she is coming back!"

"Hey, kiddo," I retorted as I glared at her. She was about my size so I pretty much could glare right in her eyes. "My mother-"

"Lynia!" Jaken toddled over to my side. "You do not speak to your older sister that way. You both are going to breakfast with your father and immediately so. Now go get dressed and formal." The last word he directed at me and I knew exactly why. My usual attire consists of black and shredded anything with my hair as snarled as possible. So I growled myself back into my room to get ready.

Lovingly I combed my long charcoal grey hair and cleaned up my face before plastering it with decent make-up. I slipped myself into my father's favorite dress of mine and even stockings...High heels were a regular in my wardrobe, so they weren't an issue. Just everything else was.

I made my way to the dining hall where my father already sat at the head of the table. Oh, how I love this room. Black marble was the canvas and death the main media. There were shattered pillars along the side walls and broken stained glass windows in between each. The carpet was stained by blood and reeked of rot seeing as it was made of flesh. A table was smack dab in the middle of the room and long and black, made of splintering wood and a dark lack luster metal. The chairs were falling apart, but still usable. And the dishes were always 100 percent silver. I sat myself where I always did, to the left of my father. He nodded at my attire, but his jaw dropped at Rin's when she finally entered the room.

Her hair was pulled back by black metallic sticks into a loose bun so that a tiny bit of hair fell into her face. She adorened a white and navy gown that broke open at the top of her right leg. The slit was tied together by black metallic stings with red beads dangling off their ends. Nothing else really mattered. She out did me, as always.

Breakfast went by without many a word spoken until there was this sudden force on my shoulders and back that thrust my face directly into what I was eating. Both the other attendies called out my name, but when I tried to tell them what happened, I felt a strike across my face so hard that blood actually came out of my mouth and landed on my father's hand and face. He closed his golden eyes to take in what in the hell just happened. His face contorted in thought and then he said, "Kagome?"

"What?" Rin and I said together in shock. I was a little less enthused being as I felt another blow to my gut.

"You are her daughter. You are in two different dimensions. What if there is a link where what ever happens to her happens to you as well because of that?" He paused then when realization overcame him. "Oh Kami, KAGOME!"

Personally, I've never seen him run anywhere that fast or frantically. It was hilarious when he ran directly into the door and fell flat on his ass. "Wait, hey." Rin hopped over to him to help him up. "Who says you can go through the well anyways?"

Woe struck, his face melted, but then it hit me. "What well?" I questioned trying to get up even though my legs didn't want me to. "Are you telling me that there is a portal to where that bitch lives? I coulda-" I stopped by this overwhelming pain that started in my crotch and slipped upwards into my head. It was so utterly painful tears fell from my eyes. Scarlet started to stain my dress and stocking as blood dripped from my womanhood downwards. Dizziness crept into my consciousness and blackness clouded my eyes.

"Lynia?" my father asked as he came to my side, sliding his arm behind my back in order to keep me standing. "What's wrong?"

"It's not the bitch...," I informed him breathlessly, "Whoever it is...is a virgin..."

I remember being carried far off into the woods past a clearing where my father slowed for some reason. Then we came to a well. "Whoever it is," my father spoke to me, "You are connected to them by blood, therefore they must be protected." I nodded understanding the rules of packhood. "You cannot stay long, but do not be found, just help and leave. Okay?"

"Yeah, dad," I replied still breathless and in pain sitting on the edge of this well with my legs dangling in. I didn't understand why I was, but I was worried.

"Trust your demon self," Rin informed me, "Smell for yourself." I nodded again and looked to my father. He was worried too.

"Here we go." And there I went down into the dark. At first I was falling downwards and then I was falling up. Light surrounded me and then I was down on the ground. A well was above me and I could smell all of these mortals and a miko. I jumped out of the well and onto a hardwood floor. This place reeked of a priestess. Knowing I may be in danger I slipped out of there, still bleeding all the way down my legs to my feet leaving foot prints in my wake. I could smell my father..._Dad?_ But he smelt..."Blood? Dad!" I darted underneath a tori gate and off into this city. Everything reeked of mortals, but I didn't care. My dad was in danger. This doesn't exactly make sense, but that was what my senses said. Then I came upon this scene. Two girls and four boys, blood, pain...rape...

I was so pissed, even saying I let out my beast would not describe it. My claws tore open all four boys throats...and there she was...the one that smelt just like my dad...a half demon...my sister...

* * *

**Dragonfli---Hmmmm...**

**Fuerte---What?!**

**Opal---Hmmmm...**

**Fuerte---WHAT?!**

**Dragonfli---I'm not entirely sure this is just the story anymore...**

**Opal---I think you are putting yourself into it too much... **

**Fuerte---looks down Well anyways if you guys liked it please review! **


	3. Good Morning Torment

**Allo everyone! I wrote this one up pretty quickly this time! Why? I have no clue! But before you read be warned that there is rape in this chapter! Let me know what you guys think of it, if you don't, how do you expect me to become a better writer? Well here ya go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!!!!!!**

* * *

_Good morning torment... _

**Hearts don't make sense sometimes...They pound when in love and pound when you're so afraid you can't move your feet...**

I was frozen as two guys dragged me back behind the school by the dumpsters. All the horrible things our school is famous for happen here as the students know. Teachers are still to dumb to notice that this is where the bad kids hang out. So, of course, this place was abandoned always by adults and even someone who might hear screams. Here hid the drug addicts, the thieves, the suspendies, and the gangs. Here many a terrible thing happens. From beatings, to drug dealing, but, most of all, rape. However, the reason I'm here, punishment. I got in the way trying to be a hero, my mistake. The damsel in distress was being dragged ahead of me, but only by the original guy who I slammed my bag into. I know because he has a scar on his cheek and it bends funny because his of his dimples. And they were always there because this whole time, he was smiling from ear to ear. She kept begging him to leave me out of this. Pleading on how I have nothing to do with it. He kept saying, "She'll get what's coming to her, so shut up." I swallowed hard every time he said that.

The ground was rough, covered in gravel that scratched the palms of my hands as I tried to catch myself as the two thugs threw me down on it. I could hear the girl somewhere behind me grunting and groaning.She winced and screamed and I whipped myself around with my right arm in full swing. It was caught and the two guys had me again. And there she was, up against wall shirt torn open and breast bleeding in full view. Her skirt was lifted and her underwear was ripped and on the ground. The scarred guy picked up her leg and wrapped it around his waist. She screamed again in agony, an ear piercing screech of 'no.' But he didn't stop.

I wrenched myself away from the men and threw myself at them hoping to break past to get to her knowing I couldn't take on all four of them alone, but I damn well tried. The scarred guy finished off and she collapsed. He turned towards me and I felt my heart wreak havoc in it's bone made cage. _Shit..._

The two thugs threw me to the ground again and broke their wall so the rapist could join in our little tea party. I glared at him and his pretty blond hair and evil blue eyes. I despised his flawless skin. _Who would have known such a monster lived in such an angel?_ And to think that he is a mortal no less! He reached down for my collar and I let him have it. I took all of the strength I had in me and put it into every blow I unleashed upon him screaming like probably no girl he's ever laid a hand on had screamed before. Nothing phased him, not one bit. Weakly and faint my arms dropped to my sides as he held my limp in the air. Everything was darkening in the surroundings of my vision, all I could see was him until he flattened me on the ground. I didn't feel it, I don't know why. But with a nasty punch to the side of my jaw my head cocked sideways and my eyes fell on her. By now one of his minions had started to have his way with her. She didn't scream or fight, she just let it happen. She gave them nothing, no sign of pain or pleasure, not ever one look into her eyes. She had made herself a rag doll holding no emotion, holding nothing but the fact that in between her legs was this moist hot hole you could fuck. Besides that, there was nothing in it for them anymore. Her eyes caressed mine. A look I've only seen from my mother from time to time. A sort of 'thank you' even though you have no idea what you did right. Maybe it was that fact you were there to witness it, or that you tried to end it. Either way, the end is still the same. Raped, hurt, forgotten.

The guy by now had made his way to where he wanted to go all along and again I felt nothing. No pain, no sorrow. I just lost the thing that women cherish above almost all else and to a greedy controlling selfish bastard covered in slime. But, right then, it didn't bother me.Fine, if he wants it that bad he can have it. In my head it wasn't real, it meant nothing to me, then. After awhile he stopped without finishing off. Maybe he doesn't like to do it if his mate isn't screaming, or feeling anything. Or maybe it was because of the blood dripping out of his mouth as he died on top of and in me...

**Sometimes, just sometimes, things turn out for the better...even when you want to be dead... **

* * *

**Hey, I actually had this chapter completed awhile ago, but I hadn't finished chapter two yet so i had to wait to post it...:(...But yeah I hope you gys enjoyed it, the story will get better!**

**Opal---DAMN RIGHT IT WILL!**

**Dragonfli---Is that an order, Opal?**

**Opal---Well, no...But it better get better!**

**Fuerte---So now you're threatening me?**

**Opal---N-n-no...maybe**

**wham **


End file.
